


【瑜昉】我这么容易爱人

by Miiiii



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiiii/pseuds/Miiiii





	【瑜昉】我这么容易爱人

黄景瑜做了一个奇怪的梦。一个被强烈的忌妒折磨着的梦。

在那个梦里，黄景瑜无比狂热地追求一个男人。这两样东西，我只能送你一样，他对黄景瑜说。要么是肉体，要么是心，你不能同时得到。所以希望你现在挑选一样，另一样我还要送给别人。

 

 

梦境像被海绵吸干的水，意识被挤压而出，黄景瑜很快清醒过来。

他意识到自己是在飞机上，而且他刚刚做了梦。

他很怕在飞机上做梦，这一点与他惧高并无必然联系。只是在贴近天空的地方浮现出的梦境，虚幻中总带着暗喻的意味，好像咖啡上方勾勒出诡异物像的水雾。

所幸他对于梦境故事性部分的记忆十分模糊。

黄景瑜拉开身上轻飘飘搭着的薄毯子，法兰绒的面料在指缝里留下奇异的触感。舱内很安静，通道也空空荡荡。

他起身去洗手间，不知怎么撞到一个人。

像是怕吵到别人，对方压低了声音说了句抱歉，黄景瑜看着他的背影，曲线轮廓种种诱惑都藏在宽大衣服下，不禁开始好奇连体裤在各方面的诸多不便。

 

 

 

摩洛哥。

小酒馆的唱片机放着那首经典的卡萨布兰卡。

黄景瑜不喜欢萨克斯的音色，那种滑溜溜的声音让他响起某些容易流走的东西。

墙壁、地面、天花板是同样的深色木料，早已过了最漂亮的八成新的状态。木板接口和钉钉子的地方都有轻微的卷边，墙上褪色的画框里镶着附近景点的照片。

电视机里充斥着他不懂的语言和字符。

总的来说这不是一个让他愉快的环境。

陌生的环境和陌生的人群会引诱人突破禁忌，掀开道貌岸然的面具，为内心的动物性找寻借口。当然更有甚者干脆不回去找什么假惺惺的理由。

更何况他本就不是个会压抑自己的人。

黄景瑜晃着手里的酒杯，从吧台前起身。

那个穿连体裤的男人坐在靠窗的卡座里，正向外张望。

他下身还老老实实坐在那张反着光的软包沙发上，只有细瘦的腰部和肩膀转出一个弧度去支撑起扭向外侧的上半身。

那套在黄景瑜看起来很奇怪的黑色连体裤打起几层褶皱，顺着他腰身延伸下来，在丰腴的大腿附近绷紧。

 

 

黄景瑜过去。

“连体的衣服做爱的时候脱起来会不方便吗？”

那个人不无惊讶地转回身来。

眼睛里还盛着或许是刚刚望向窗外的亮晶晶的好奇。

黄景瑜在心里骂了一句。

“未成年啊？”

 

 

“小朋友，我们在飞机上见过的。”黄景瑜为了刻意掩饰这样说。

服务生送酒过来，黄景瑜挡了一下。

“你成年了吗？”

对方认真地点点头，让黄景瑜感到说话时盯着别人的眼睛也不算是什么好习惯。而且他从服务生那里接了酒便不再理会黄景瑜，浑身上下都散发着被打搅的气息。

黄景瑜也不觉得尴尬，自顾自在对面儿坐了，喝着自己杯子里的酒，眼神不老实，像具象化了的一条滑溜溜的蛇。

对面坐着的人不知道是对此太老练还是太迟钝，被近乎冒犯的目光盯了一晚上也没有任何表示。

黄景瑜在飞机上睡过，又还有着时差，时近午夜却毫无睡意。

他决定放弃今晚的尝试。

 

 

黄昏。

黄景瑜站在海边看日落。

太阳映在潮润的沙滩上变成了两个，随着时间互相啃食，仿佛倒放着一颗细胞的缢裂。天上的云彩是带状的，也在沙地上显出一条一条的起伏。而从地平线起向上无限延伸的，天空被夕阳光涂成沙滩的金色。

这时候天空像地面，地面也像天空。

远远的地方蹲了一个小小的人影，他身下也有灰了一度的影子。

黄景瑜笑了，拿出手机去拍照。

没过多久太阳完全落入地下，那个人晃晃悠悠走近来。

“真巧啊。”黄景瑜说。

那个人也朝他笑：“是啊，好巧。”

“日落后降温很快的，要不要我们一起找个地方吃晚餐。”

他们路上有一搭没一搭地聊天，边聊边往市区走。聊的不过是些最最普通无关痛痒的东西，然后黄景瑜发现对方其实跟自己想象的有不一样。

他说话有点慢，一字一字咬得很清晰，无端给人一种很认真很珍重的感觉。

他在讲白天看到的集市，灰白的楼，红色的棚子和各色各样的蔬菜，女人裹着的不同头巾。

他话其实不多，很谨慎地略略提过罢了。只是黄景瑜不适应他太认真的语气，也对他讲的东西提不起兴趣。本以为这么漂亮的旅伴可以点亮这一段异域生活的，结果那一点点小火苗却给这些离他太有距离的意象给扑灭了。

他对这个人开始不那么感兴趣了。

他不知道对方敏感到可以察觉他的敷衍和走神，然后识趣地不再说话甚至干脆在下一个街口停下，紧接着礼貌地向他道别。

“那么祝您今晚愉快，先生。”

 

 

 

 

 

黄景瑜也并不感到失落。

听说三天后会有流星雨，他准备去沙漠深处碰碰运气。

他扎了一顶单人的帐篷，坐在帐篷外小口小口地抿着水壶里的酒。

远处星星点点有很多的帐篷都亮着光，他看到一个影子从一顶稍近一些的帐篷中钻出来，很快旁边坐在沙地上的另一个人同他搭上话。

那人先是在自己帐篷边坐着同对方说话，他那张很是标志性的漂亮嘴唇慢慢一开一合地回应着对方。

他们聊了很久，投机又融洽。黄景瑜不知道他们在说什么，也许还是那些无聊透顶的东西——海边白色的石崖和水鸟以及羊群，云，卵石，他说话时露出的方方正正的可爱牙齿。

长得好看可惜太无趣，黄景瑜想。

紧接着黄景瑜口中那个无趣的人同他一旁的人一齐发出开怀的笑声。对方试探着朝他挪近一些，他也并没有显得抗拒。

黄景瑜一下子觉得更加无趣，便钻回帐篷不再往外看。

 

 

沙漠深处是没有信号的，黄景瑜很晚都没有入睡。

他又钻出帐篷来。

那个人坐在远远的土坡上背朝着他，身上披着一条毯子。流星没有出现，星星个个儿纹丝不动，熠熠星光照在沙地上。

黄景瑜搓搓胳膊发抖，他觉得这么冷的夜晚在土坡上看星星简直是神经病。

他往回退了几步，那人突然起身，毯子顺着他的肩膀滑下来掉在沙地上，砸出一个浅浅的弧形印记。

然后他开始跳舞——只是几个极舒展的动作和转身，但黄景瑜感觉他在跳舞。他的影子落在沙漠里，身上反射出星星点点的光落进黄景瑜眼里。

他很突然地朝下直挺挺地躺下去，渐起细细小小的沙砾和微尘，在月光里漂浮着像无数个小小的他在跳舞。

终于那无数个小小的他都安静下来，黄景瑜能看到他躺在地上微微起伏的胸膛和漂亮的脖颈曲线。

他朝那个小小的土坡走过去。

 

 

第二天黄景瑜很晚了才醒，钻出帐篷满脸写着不高兴。

昨天他眼睁睁看着别人抢在他前面伸手拉那个人起来，还殷勤地捡起毯子抖落沙粒然后搭在手臂上。

一出来就见到那个凌晨在他梦里出现的同他一起吃饭，一边鼓着腮慢条斯理咀嚼一边听他说话眯着眼笑的人带了蓝色的头巾在阳光下奔跑。

 

 

大概到了正午时分，有向导说要下暴雨了。

黄景瑜看那两个人凑在一起嘀咕着不知道要到哪里去，他的怒气在暴雨开始的霎那终于爆发出来。

他很用力地扯过那个人，吻了他的嘴唇。

 

 

 

 

 

黄景瑜很后悔没有早些把他拐上床。

 

他在床上很放得开，各种玩法接受度很高，两人很合拍，也没有什么多余的话讲。

 

不枉他从见第一面就肖想，能把连体衣撑出恰到好处褶皱的匀称有力的双腿缠在他腰上好一个销魂可言。何况他腰又软又韧，以主动姿态在他身上起起伏伏地摇动时那么合他心意。

 

黄景瑜的手一直在他后腰处流连，蒙了一层薄汗的皮肤少了很多阻力，腰臀处肌肉练得刚刚好，他突然很迷恋这种触感。

 

他应当是个舞者，黄景瑜这样想着。当然，关于这个人他其实什么都不知道。想到这里他突然有些气闷似的开始耸动胯部，骑在他身上的那个人发出来几声不受控制的呻吟。

 

黄景瑜很幼稚地获得了一种报复感。

 

最后他还是翻身把人压在身下顶得更深更重，黄景瑜凑到他耳边夸他好湿好热说些不干不净的话他也不理，得趣儿了又喘又叫，就是不给什么回应。

 

黄景瑜看他不回应也不再说了，只一门心思发了狠地搞他，到最后直给人弄出来哭腔。

 

 

 

黄景瑜这才觉得开心。

 

 

 

几天后一晚他们在酒吧又遇见。

 

黄景瑜是希望发生点什么。

 

那人礼貌拒绝：“打算只喝一杯就要回去休息了。”

 

黄景瑜追问他明天的安排，他避而不谈。

 

黄景瑜自知此时紧追不放不合时宜，但他倔劲儿上来非要问。

 

最后对方无奈：“这附近有个小岛……”

 

他又显得很犹豫，仿佛看透了黄景瑜会不感兴趣。

 

黄景瑜说：“好啊。”

 

对方愣了一下，像是没明白好在哪里，原本就稚嫩的长相显得更纯真。

 

黄景瑜说：“我们结个伴吧。”

 

对方像是看透了他的心思，很直接地说：“不用了，我有约了。”

 

是沙漠里同行的那个年轻人吗，黄景瑜很迫切想知道但没有问出口。可他像是暗自要跟那个人较劲似的。

 

“我不介意我们一道。”他说。

 

“抱歉。”黄景瑜想不到他会这么说，“可能真的不太方便。”

 

黄景瑜被拒绝后有一种失落。

 

对方盯着他看了一会，黄景瑜下意识去回避他的眼神。

 

他心里有鬼。

 

他现在想要更多。

 

对方叹了口气，凑过来吻他。

 

 

 

黄景瑜觉得自己倒霉透了，水壶扔在包里盖子不知道怎么松了，水洒得到处都是。虽然很多东西都是防水材质，但表面凝着一粒一粒水珠还是让他生气。

 

他不明白怎么就头脑一热非要凑什么热闹来沙漠里看流星雨。

 

他坐着发呆，没什么信号的手机就成了一块废铁扔在旁边。

 

隔壁帐篷里钻出来个人，黄景瑜眼神放空突然跟他四目相对。

 

黄景瑜突然生出些害羞，那人也是一愣随后朝他笑了笑。

 

黄景瑜心里噗通噗通脸感觉好烧。

 

他想，幸亏凑了这个热闹。

 

“我的毯子弄湿了。”他开口，是那种年轻人特有的夸张又不惹人反感的语气，“太倒霉了。”

 

“我叫黄景瑜。”他说。

 

对方往他旁边一坐：“尹昉。”

 

 

 

黄景瑜觉得自己这一趟来得太值了。

 

水洒得也值，毯子湿得也值。

 

因为他遇见了尹昉。

 

尹昉脖子上挂了个相机，他小心翼翼地问可以看照片吗。

 

尹昉拍了很多他也曾路过的不起眼的小地方，那些千篇一律的楼和棚子被尹昉拍出不一样的感觉。

 

还有很多他甚至根本认不出是什么的东西，老旧的、古怪的、逼仄的，可他们在尹昉那里变成无一不是可爱的，变成了黄景瑜完全讨厌不起来的样子。

 

黄景瑜缠着尹昉讲它们，很多从未听过的故事。尹昉也听他说很多乱七八糟的事情，合不合心意的饭，骑了沙地摩托，先前那个不靠谱的向导等等等等年轻人才看得出的世界。

 

很晚的时候，他们还在外面坐着。他非要给尹昉拿自己那条厚一点的毯子——白天早就晒干了。

 

然后他甚至看到了尹昉在月光下跳舞。

 

那个尹昉是透明的，轻盈的，光亮的。

 

他不敢出声，连呼吸都珍重。

 

细小的沙砾在光下弹起又坠落仿佛碎钻。

 

尹昉眨着亮晶晶的眼睛对他说。

 

“景瑜，流星。”

 

 

 

第二天下起了暴雨，俩人呜呜喳喳一通乱跑找地方躲藏。

 

黄景瑜还把外套举在两人头上，尹昉给他擦掉脸上的水。

 

下了雨俩人出不去就互相拍照玩。

 

黄景瑜总觉得有句话卡在喉咙里，是肚子里有蝴蝶在飞，飞出来变成了我喜欢你。

 

尹昉突然叫他。

 

黄景瑜坦坦荡荡去看他的眼睛。

 

尹昉说：“景瑜，我好喜欢你啊。”

 

 

 

黄景瑜醒过来。

 

昨晚尹昉跟他说真的好累，能不能不做到最后。

 

他怕极了尹昉觉得他只是想要这个。

 

黄景瑜突然很忌妒梦里那个自己。

 

那个坦荡、真诚、能和尹昉互相丰富的自己，那个能和尹昉互通心意的自己。

 

能不能再给他一次机会重新认识尹昉。

 

他想要尹昉。

 

要尹昉来点亮他的生活。

 

他想要全部的尹昉。

 

床头柜上有个相机，黄景瑜明明记得昨晚还什么都没有。

 

里面的照片让他又惊又喜。

 

五彩斑斓杂乱着的货摊后有他的半个背影，他和尹昉在某座他依然叫不出名字的建筑前的合影，还有沙漠里淋过雨后灰头土脸的大笑……

 

这是尹昉的相机。

 

 

 

尹昉果然提了份早餐来敲他的门。

 

“景瑜，起来了。”

 

“别赖床了，说好陪我去的。”


End file.
